


The way you look at me!

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gay Sex, M/M, Status Effects, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: It was just an ordinary day or so Yosuke thought. Then they ran into a shadow that caused an unusual side effect and it seems like this status effect will impact on both him and Yu.





	The way you look at me!

The way you look at me!

It was a fairly normal day for the investigation team as usual Yu had decided that they should get some training done just in case anything else happened in the TV world. Yosuke expected it to be like any normal day. He had dealt with poison, rage, confusion and everything the shadows had thrown at him. Today would be easy. Yosuke glanced over at Yu who was talking to the others about his latest strategy and Yosuke couldn’t help but grin. Yu was just made for this. There was honestly nothing the guy couldn’t do and well Yosuke had somewhat started to develop feelings for his partner. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. It was strange one day it was just admiring the way Yu talked, then it moved on to how he presented himself , before Yosuke himself knew it he was thinking about Yu every day and it annoyed the hell out of him. But these feelings felt warm and soft, filling him with something he had never felt before. “I don’t want to give this up” Yosuke thought to himself as he went to join the others. Yu had told Yosuke his plan earlier in the day. One of the privileges of being the partner.

“So we shall split up and search the dungeon. Teddie, Naoto, Yosuke and I shall be one group. Kanji, Chie and Yukiko shall be another group. Rise here will provide support as usual.” Everyone nodded in agreement with Yu’s words before heading into the dungeon. Yosuke followed Yu up to the higher floors since the other group would be dealing with the lower floors. Having Naoto on the team was a huge relief as she could instantly kill enemies and well annoying as Teddie was he provided good healing and support. Yu was the typical all rounder. Of course he was. Yu was just amazing like that. He shook his head quickly. Now was not the time to be admiring Yu. Just as he snapped out of his daydream he heard a sudden voice. “Yosuke watch out” He turned to see Yu running towards him then felt a shadow punch him in the stomach and sprinkle some sort of substance on him. Yu grabbed his katana and aimed at the shadow as it jumped out the way.  “Naoto” Yu cried and Naoto nodded casting Mahammon. The shadow disappeared into the darkness. “Yosuke are you alright” Yu asked voice filled with worry. Yosuke managed a shaky laugh. “Partner you worry too much. It was only one hit” He grinned though something inside him didn’t feel right but decided to ignore it “Let my bear self, help you” Teddie cried running over and casting a variety of healing spells and status heals on him. “Teddie I’m fine” Yosuke said once again picking himself off the floor. “But if you’re that worried I’ll go and see Rise. She might be able to identify the shadow.” Yosuke sighed. “Do you want me to come with you” Yu asked and Yosuke shook his head. “Nah you are needed here. I’ll just take a Goho with me” Yosuke said drinking the substance before disappearing to the entrance.

When he got the entrance Rise was stood there communicating with the other team before she noticed Yosuke standing there. “Yosuke-Senpai what are you doing here?” She asked turning her attention to him. “Well we bumped into a shadow and I wanted some information about it” Yosuke then proceeded to explain everything about the shadow to Rise who looked deep in thought. “Well the good thing is the shadow’s effects aren’t dangerous but it does have an effect” Rise said carefully like she was thinking how to phrase it. “Okay so what’s the effect” Yosuke asked. Well at least he wasn’t going to die from it. “Well the shadow causes you to behave in the same way as somebody else. The first thing you see tomorrow morning, well you’ll take on some of their appearance and mannerism. It’s a sleuth shadow so I guess it makes sense” Rise said. “how long does it last” Yosuke asked. “it varies from person to person. I would just stay inside tomorrow.” Rise said thoughtfully but Yosuke knew that was impossible. “Oh well it doesn’t sound that bad. I just got to be careful tomorrow. I’m tired tell the others I’m heading back” Yosuke said scratching his head as he walked off. He felt tired and sick but he didn’t want the drama of everyone asking him how he was.

Yosuke groaned as he woke up the next morning. The house was quiet as usual as Yosuke got into his school uniform. In a hurry he grabbed all his stuff in his bag and ran out the house when he saw a black cat sitting purring to itself. The thought instantly reminded him of Yu and he chuckled to himself as he carried on his route to school. He spotted Yu walking along the flood plains and instantly dashed to catch up with him. “Hey Partner” Yosuke called as Yu turned round. “Yosuke how are you feeling? We were really worried last night” Yu said and it forced Yosuke to be reminded off last night. Yosuke gave a nervous laugh. Hopefully Rise hadn’t told them about what the shadow could do. Well on the plus side Yu had been the first person he had seen so things weren’t all that bad. “I was just worried about you” Yu put his hand on Yosuke head and he instantly began to purr ….. Wait since when did he purr. Yosuke jumped back at the shock. Even Yu looked shocked. “Yosuke” Yu begun carefully but Yosuke cut him off. “Forget it. The shadow still affecting me a bit” Yosuke said quickly. “Ermm Yosuke I think the shadow’s doing a lot more than you think” Yu said quietly. “What do you mean?” Yosuke asked suddenly concerned. Yu walked over to him and patted his head again and that’s when he noticed he had cat ears. “What the hell” Yosuke yelped. God he even had a brown tail matching his hair. “Rise told me what the shadow does. The first thing you saw. It was a cat wasn’t it?” Yu asked and Yosuke groaned. Of course it was that damn cat and now he was going to have to walk around like some weird cat boy. “This is so embarrassing” Yosuke cried. In front of everybody why did it have to be Yu of all people? The one person he wanted to look cool in front of.  “Well if it makes you feel better I think you look cute” Yu grinned and Yosuke could feel himself starting to blush as he felt his new tail rise slowly. Yu laughed. “Hide your Tail in your uniform and use this” Yu passed Yosuke an orange bandana. “at least it will hide the ears” Yu smiled and Yosuke couldn’t be more grateful. “Thanks partner you’re the best”

Yu watched as Yosuke sorted himself out and Yu really had to try to keep his composure. Yosuke by himself was cute but Yosuke as a cat was even better. Yu couldn’t believe his luck. Out of all the shadow effects that had to deal with this was the best by far. Even seeing Yosuke struggle as he put the bandana on was cute. Yu walked over and helped Yosuke adjust the bandana so it perfectly hide the ears from sight. He definitely wanted to be the only one to see Yosuke look like this. “There you look perfectly normal now” Yu said as he watched Yosuke look at himself in a compact mirror. “Well it will have to do for now. Thanks again partner.” Yosuke grinned and Yu couldn’t help but fall in love with that smile. “Maybe you should just eat lunch with me today so the others won’t notice anything” Yu said and Yosuke nodded. “I have no idea what this form may do to me yet” He laughed nervously and Yu knew it was some sort of defence for Yosuke when he was feeling vulnerable. “Don’t worry I won’t let anything bad happen to you” Yu said confidently which seemed to put Yosuke at ease. “Well I’m relying on you partner!”.

 

 

The day passed fairly quickly considering everything. The only noticeable difference was that Yosuke kept napping on his desk and Yu had to keep turning round and poking him awake before the teacher spotted. They had lunch separate to everyone else which was a good thing because Yosuke had took an increased interest in fish to the point he ate some of Yu’s lunch as well.  Yosuke was just glad the day was finally over. Then he groaned. It felt like something had hit him in the stomach but he soon realised what was happening. The godamn cat was getting horny which meant Yosuke was as well. “Yosuke are you ready to go” Yu called him over but Yosuke stood still. His whole body was felt like it was on fire and all he wanted to do was fuck Yu. He shook his head. No he couldn’t have these thoughts. He spent all his time hiding these feelings from Yu this entire time and if some shadow status effect was going to ruin it. He would be super pissed. He squirmed around trying to at least make himself comfy however it was in vain. “Yosuke” Yu walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Yu to jump up. Just the simplest of touches was causing him issues. “Sorry partner, I’m not feeling too great. I think I’ll head back” Yosuke tried to walk but felt himself wobble into Yu instead.

His heart was racing. He could feel Yu’s hear radiating on him. The smell of his freshly washed hair and the tickling feeling of Yu’s hair was too much. He groaned and leant closer to Yu. “Yosuke are you hard?” Yu said with only a slight shock in his voice. Yosuke looked round nervously but most people had started to go home or to clubs at this point. “It’s nothing” Yosuke quickly back tracked but tripped over the table leg and fell to the floor. He shifted around as it became harder and harder to the heat inside him. “Yosuke” Yu walked over to him and offered him a hand up. It was such a Yu thing to do even considering the circumstances. Yu then gently removed the bandana and softly began to caress his ears. Yu then did something totally unexpected and leaned into him and quickly pecked him on the lips. Yu was soon blushing bright red. “I’m sorry I just wanted to try it… I mean I shouldn’t have” however Yosuke found that it no longer mattered. Yu was clearly feeling something from this and well he couldn’t hold back much longer either. Yosuke quickly pinned Yu to the classroom wall. “Partner” He moaned in gasping breathes. “Partner I need you” Yosuke slowly began to undone Yu’s buttons with no hesitation and it didn’t look like Yu was opposed to the idea either.  Yosuke ran his hands up Yu’s now exposed chest, tracing every part of him. “Mhmm Partner… You’re so hot all vulnerable like that” Yosuke muttered as he began to slowly work his way to undoing Yu’s belt. “Yosuke if you do that I won’t be able to hold back anymore” Yu begged in a daze. It was clear that Yosuke was starting to have an effect on the boy. Yosuke just grinned. “What if that’s what I want” Suddenly Yu had managed to push Yosuke to the floor and was leaning over him. Yu fully removed his trousers and jacket and had begun to do the same to Yosuke, leaving him exposed on the floor. “Mhmm partner touch me right here” Yosuke moaned moving Yu’s hand to the obvious bulge that had appeared in his boxers. Yu was more than happy to comply as he began rubbing his palm against Yosuke’s package eliciting all sorts of noises to escape the others mouth. Yu then leant down and began gently sucking on Yosuke’s member through the thin cotton of his boxers which were covered in precum.  “Mhmm keep going like that” Yosuke encouraged as he feel Yu suck harder every time his confidence grew. “Mhmm Partner I can’t take it much longer” Yu slipped off his member as he readjusted himself and removed his own clothing whilst Yosuke took the opportunity to remove his boxers and slip one finger into his ass.

Yu blushed at the sight of Yosuke fucking himself on his own fingers. It was certainly not a sight he expected to see today but it seemed like this was turning into a good day. Yosuke thrusted against his fingers slowly adding more as he went along and Yu couldn’t just sit back and watch anymore. The erection in his pants was growing harder and more painful by the minute. “Yosuke let me” He groaned and Yosuke nodded simply in a daze. “Please partner” He said half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Yosuke removed his fingers and allowed Yu to enter him slowly. They both moaned in unison as Yu began moving slowly which caused Yosuke great pleasure. It was at that moment Yu felt something prod him from behind. “Mhmm let me pleasure you too partner” Yosuke moaned and slipped his tail at Yu’s entrance. Yu felt himself shudder at the thought. As Yosuke grew braver slowly slicking it into him. They were both in pure bliss as they rocked and thrusted against each other. It was the most intense experience that either of them had ever had. Just the thought of that caused Yu to cum hard and he felt Yosuke own member twitch as it released its own liquid on him.

After the post orgasm stage, Yu had managed to get dressed and clean Yosuke up who was clearly tired and twitchy. “Are you okay?” Yu managed to ask in a raspy voice. Now that the moment had passed Yu was increasing worried that Yosuke would reject him or just flat out deny what had just happened between them. “Yeah just tired” Yosuke groaned picking himself up slightly. “Feeling better?” Yu asked and Yosuke nodded. “Yeah thanks Partner. Umm I hope you don’t mind about what happened. Sorry” Yosuke looked down apologetically and Yu knew what he had to do. “It’s okay I don’t mind. In fact it’s probably about time I told you” Yu leant closer to Yosuke so there faces were almost touching causing Yosuke to blush. “Yosuke I’m in love with you” Yu didn’t know what he expected but it certainly wasn’t this. Yosuke’s eyes had filled up with tears and he was clinging onto Yu’s shirt with great strength. “Me too” he whispered quietly but Yu still managed to hear it. Yu gently pressed his lips against Yosuke’s. They tasted sweet and soft and Yu could just keep kissing them forever. “I love you Yu” Yosuke said in a more confident voice which caused Yu to laugh. “I know hey how long does this affect last I could get used to this cat Yosuke” Yosuke laughed and punched him gently. “I don’t know but you better watch out” Yosuke grinned and Yu couldn’t help but laugh as well.

* * *

 

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this little work. I kinda borrowed the idea from a Yaoi called 5 seconds and thought it would be great to use in a fanfic XD I haven't be able to write much since I have been at con over the weekend and doing assignments but I am still working on stuff its just taking longer  XD don't you just love uni work. 


End file.
